In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a process and apparatus for direct chill casting of molten metal, such as aluminum. In another embodiment, the present invention related to a process and apparatus for direct chill castings using a boron nitride mold insert. In further embodiment, the use of the boron nitride mold insert or ring for round ingot casting eliminates the need for the use of a lubricant between the mold and the solidifying ingot. In another embodiment, the process and apparatus is for direct chill casting round ingots. While boron nitride inserts have been specifically discussed for round ingot molds, such a boron nitride insert may also prove beneficial for use in other shapes of ingot mold applications.